Etoh
'Background' Etoh was born and raised in Zaxon and he was good friends with Parn through their childhood. Etoh left home at fifteen to become a priest of Falis in Valis. It was rather strange for an Alanian to become a priest of Falis, and to show such an aptitude for it. Alania was believed to be the resting place of Marfa, and so faith in her is far more common. After four years of training, returned home a priest when he was eighteen, while traveling to gain real world experience. He found Parn in the middle of a fight with a band of goblins that had been harassing their home village. The two young men joined forces to fight the goblins, which eventually led them on a greater journey with Slayn and Ghim. They originally set out to Alan to figure out what was going on in the world to provoke the goblin attacks on Zaxon. However, the city was closed to visitors and they set out toward Valis. Along the way, they met Deedlit, dark elves and kobolds, then the Alanian army. They were taken to the Fortress Myce and thrown in prison where they met the thief, Woodchuck. However, they were soon freed and were told everything they needed to know about the war with Marmo. That night, Myce was attacked by Ashram's army, Etoh and his companions barely escaped. They traveled onward, then passed through the Forest of No Return, guided by Deedlit. As they left the Forest, a speeding wagon under attack from fireballs caught their attention. Parn and Slayn rushed to the rescue to find the witch Karla had taken Valis' princess Fianna. The witch left Fianna in their care and they returned the princess home to Roid. While they rested in the Holy City, King Fahn held a ball in their honor. Fianna had developed a crush on Etoh which would later grow to love and lead to their marriage. After the ball, Etoh continued on his journey with Parn. They learned that the witch, Karla, was a Kastuulian sorceress who sealed her soul to an enchanted circlet so that she could continue living through other bodies. Her current body belong to Leylia, a priestess of Marfa whom Ghim loved like a daughter. Leylia had mysteriously disappeared several years ago, and now they knew what happened, and they made it their mission to free her. However, the Marmo war was still raging, and Etoh lent his help as a priest to heal wounded on the battlefield. After Fahn and Beld were slain, both armies withdrew. Marmo halted its advance into Lodoss after the loss of their leader, giving Parn and his companions the chance to find Karla and free Leylia. Thought they succeeded in their goal, they lost Ghim and Woodchuck in the process. Ghim was killed by Karla's final spell, and Woodchuck was possessed by the circlet after it had been knocked from Leylia's head. Parn and Deedlit made it their mission to find Woodchuck and defeat Karla completely, but Etoh didn't join them. He returned to Roid to comfort the grieving princess Fianna, and while he was with her, he fell in love. After her father's death, Fianna had become regent of Valis, but tradition stated that the next king would be selected from the knighthood of Valis. Unlike other nations, bloodline does not determine the succession of the Valisian throne. When Etoh and Fianna wed, the knighthood was opposed to his succession of the throne, and to Fianna becoming queen. However, as Etoh was an exceptional priest for his age, the Falis priesthood pushed for his succession. Thus, Etoh became the Holy King of Valis. Shortly after their marriage, in fact, a little shorter than expected, Fianna bore a son. He was named Itoya. Two years later, Etoh and Fianna welcomed a second child, a daughter named Elianna;. Itoya began his training as a priest early on while Elianna was prepared to be a proper lady of the court. Fianna took over much of their care and education—aside from Itoya’s priestly training—while Etoh focused on matters of state. 'Appearances in the Series' Etoh appeared in the Grey Witch story arc of the novels, anime, and manga, he also appeared in several later novels as the King of Valis. He had a few small appearances in the Chronicles of the Heroic Knight anime and manga. Category:King Category:Holy priest's and priestesses Category:Kings of valis Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters